The Royal Chef, Harry Potter!
by Road and Tyki
Summary: Harry knew that things will go from bad to worse after his Fourth Year. He'll get slandered anyway, what's any more? So he took to living in Japan where it also has its fair share of...wackiness that involved getting flushed to another world with his new friend. He decides to stay...permanently when he finds a reason to stay. YAOI KKM X-Over
1. Chapter 1

Watery Passport to Medieval World

Fifteen year old Harry Potter took on the name Kitajima Eiji, pretending to be an English boy adopted by a Japanese Couple complete with forged documents and faked pictures to enter High School. He was a hit because he is apparently, a foreign beauty in their eyes that _baffled_ him.

He, a skinny boy too short for his age, beautiful? Ha! If only he could believe it, himself, even after he took Nutrition Potions just to make himself look less skinny and hope to grow a few more inches while asking Madam Pomfrey to fix his teeth to make them look straight and white. Sadly for him, malnutrition ruined his chances and even with magic, his own natural physical puberty was screwed forever. He can only get a healthy body and 20-20 eyesight. And it was also due to malnutrition that he did not physically develop properly as a young man that he wound up looking androgynous but leaning more to an effeminate face by three notches. Hence he's quite popular.

For the first time in his life, he enjoyed his school life. No death threats. No peer pressure. Nothing from his old life applies here.

He was normal and its just what he wanted.

He even considered letting Magical Britain die out of spite. He no longer cared. They didn't believe him? Fine. He's had it with them. They can die for all he cares. He no longer cared about being slandered and ridiculed due to that. He planned everything.

He had Dobby get him a backpack. The only things he took with him were his Vault key, Invisibility Cloak, and some books he stole from the library. He stole Healing books Charms, Cooking Magic and advanced DADA. However, given The Trace, he did not bring his wand. The last time he used it was to check Hedwig for tracking spells before sending her off, well-informed about his plans so she knows what to do.

He left his Trunk at Diagon Alley and burned his wand after going vamoose for Japan, thus the end of the Trace with its destruction. He then Blackmailed Vernon into getting him passports and everything needed to go to another country which Vernon happily agreed.

Unaware that his son and his friends will suffer the Dementor's Kiss by Dementors sent to Little Whinging to silence Harry. This however, implies that Dementors went rogue into specifically targeting Harry to silence him as four muggle boys suffered symptoms of 'The Kiss'. Petunia yelled, raved and shrieked at Dumbledore, blaming him for her son's death by placing Harry in her home and since he's a target, her family is also fair game by association and cursed him in her grief in court, wishing that he gets killed in the most painful way possible as she could not imagine her son's suffering in a Dementor's stomach for the misery he caused her and her husband. At least Harry was decent enough to leave their family knowing they'll be targeted because of him and left on his own volition to protect them by having his would-be murderers chase him while the old man brought danger to her family as their address somehow became public knowledge. Her words made it to front page of the Prophet, courtesy of Rita Skeeter who naturally sensationalized it.

Dumbledore earned criticism for this and he's the one promoting good relationships with muggles and now everyone was wondering where he went. Especially those who cared for Harry who no longer gave a damn. Even to his own Godfather who never fought for him and his desperate and only selfish wish that they live as a family and Harry was willing to be a fugitive to be with him while Sirius did not have a strong determination as him, and more of the Headmaster's 'of course Albus'-man.

Harry had lost hope and given up on that which is why he no longer cares for Sirius as a family either.

Cold and callous as it may sound, but its what he feels. His only family in the world now is his pet owl Hedwig whom he showered love more and more as she is the only one who stuck by him in his hardest of times and never left him. Hedwig in turn took to 'mothering' him more in her own way because her owner is _starving_ for love, happiness and a secure home. His bond with Hedwig got incredibly strong that he could somehow understand what she's 'saying' from owl speak.

That's why he's here in Japan with some goals. Live a normal life, find love, have a happy family, live a happy, fulfilling life, and die with no regrets in life as a satisfied old man.

This of course, naturally came to him given his History.

In his new school in Tokyo, he has normal teachers, classmates, subjects(he had to cheat with wandless magic JUST to pass as he is still not that good in Japanese yet and he took to learning Japanese muggles' fictional beliefs of magic and bringing them to life with his own powers. Psychometry is his mostly used ability). He gradually became friends with his classmate Shibuya Yuuri who tried to get him hooked in baseball.

Harry's years of running from Dudley and whoever wants to kill him for years gave him stamina and endurance. And he's very accurate with the bat as his natural Quidditch Skills he was a hit. He however, could NOT hit Homeruns. He didn't have the strength. He was weaker than Yuuri and he's just as skinny as he is! He joined the team, teaching Yuuri his techniques and Yuuri got better.

Their school made it to Kanto in fact. A bit more they'd go to Koshien which got his team in a sugar-induced, ADHD excitement.

But recently, Harry is seeing Yuuri less and less.

He hardly attends clubs anymore either that the coach found a replacement already. He wondered what happened and he also hangs out with a glasses boy from another school too. By the looks of the uniform, its from a posh school. He really liked Yuuri because he was his first friend but what made him hang out with another kid from another school?

Moreover...said 'friend' pushed Yuuri into a pond...and the boy who pushed vanished like a ghost. Horrified, Harry ran for the pond that has a deep black hole Yuuri was sucked to. "YUURI!"

Being a boy who has a hero-complex, jumped in to save his friend despite Hedwig TRYING to pull him back by clamping her talons hard on his shirt...

And they were in for one hell of a ride...coming out of a lily pad-covered fountain with his friend and the boy who apparently took his only friend from him and he wasn't happy with him at the very least. Moreover...who are these incredibly good-looking people dressed like soldiers?!

'Eiji?' Yuuri sputtered as he was surprised to see him here. 'How did you get here with us?'

'I got here because I ran after you!' Yuuri growled. 'I was out on a nice sunday with my pet at the park and I saw this KID,' glances at said kid. '-push you into a POND and he vanished like a damn ghost! I thought he cursed you and I ran after you and guess what? Now I know how drinks feel like through a straw and then down our throats!' the glasses boy did a double-take.

'Hey! I didn't curse him!' he cried defensively.

'Sure looks like it to me!' meanwhile, Yuuri was explaining in another language to the soldiers about him...just that he wondered how the heck did he get dragged here when last he checked, its just him, his brother and 'Murata'.

xxx

'Sooo as long as I wear these hearing aids, I can speak and understand you guys?' Harry marveled as Gunter von Christ, the beautiful advisor explained to him the tiny earpiece.

'Yes sire, please don't lose it though.' said Gunter.

'So let's run this down OK?' said Harry. 'Your ancestral King summoned Yuuri to be the 27th King of your country and he got engaged to that temperamental blonde kid and that relationship is OK and perfectly legal.' Gunter nodded. 'Then Yuuri successfully survives every damn thing and manages to win countries over and even defeated this world's embodiment of evil? Damn!' he marveled. 'I didn't know he could do that!' he choked out. What Yuuri went through made his own experience look like baby stuff in comparison. But while Yuuri endured such hardships in being King, at least he could stay sane with his family and friends with the support while he had no one which is why Yuuri has a reason to go on.

His only friend earned his respect and admiration while he on the other hand...

He sighed.

Well, he wanted to start over didn't he? Maybe he could fulfill his many wishes in this world while working here. For that, he would quit High School.

He enjoyed High School but he would NOT chance getting found in Japan.

Here, because he was Yuuri's friend, he was welcome but he can't be a freeloader. 'Hey Gunter, is there any open positions in the castle that does NOT involve fighting?' he asked Gunter. 'I'll be staying in this world since I have nothing on the other side. But there has to be something I can do at least.'

'Well, the only places available are servant work and that is impermissible sire, as a friend of his majesty!' Gunter choked out as if he heard a scandal.

'Well, I can't fight in the military so that's really my only option.' Harry chuckled. 'I'd prefer the kitchens or the gardening at least.'

'If you say so...' said Gunter VERY reluctantly.

xxx

'You really intend on staying here forever?' Yuuri asked Harry incredulously. 'But what about school Eiji?' he asked Harry who shook his head.

'I have my reasons you're better off not knowing.' Harry told him. 'My last time to return to Earth later with you will be to quit school and disappear.'

'But why...you enjoyed school. You enjoyed baseball and our friends in the team...' Yuuri croaked out. 'You even taught us how to time our hits and everything we'll be making it to Koshien soon and its both our first time to stand in a prestigious stadium!'

'I'll tell you this much, Yuuri but after this, please don't pry anymore.' Harry sighed rather wearily. 'There are people after me for three things. To control me. To use me. And to kill me. I escaped from that nine months ago.' he said with a somber smile, horrifying Yuuri and his fiancée while the two adults, Conrad and Gunter listened closely. 'These nine months...I was able to taste what normal life is like. I was happy.' he said with a smile before his expression went grim and somber. 'But I knew it would never last long. To protect the school and my neighbors, this world is ideal where I'm beyond reach forever. Safe and able to live a normal life as much as I wanted. Freedom.'

'Eiji...are you a somehow important person you have to deal with those three things?' Wolfram frowned thoughtfully.

'Yeah. To start it off, my parents are murdered for just that. They died so I could live when I was a baby.' Yuuri, Conrad, Gunter and Wolfram's expressions were normal standards in hearing that of course. 'I just learned the truth not long ago. The kill part? When I'm **11** and my life was that of being in a glorified cage(The Dursleys and Hogwarts). The other two? Nine months ago before I flipped them the bird and ran for it. I was desperate. If I had known another world exists, I'd have fled here long ago.'

'Well...wow.' Yuuri choked out. He didn't expect of this from his semi-foreign friend who was in fact, really foreign. It also occurred to him that the background he told him, is absolutely forged and faked. And Harry's expressions are definitely not faked. He was someone desperate in misery. And if he could pick it up, he knew his advisors and fiancée could.

'Flip the bird?' Gunter blinked as Conrad coughed.

'Its a more polite and somewhat conservative slang for 'screw you, I'm out of here'.' Conrad explained to him. 'Earth expression.' he clarified.

'Oh.'

Actually, the more correct term is 'Fuck You' but hey, Gunter and Wolfram are fellow nobles and such uncouth, crass language is beneath their standing. And hearing those two words will definitely set them off due to their upbringing.

'So while I fully understand by now that the background you gave me at school is fake...what's your real name?' Yuuri asked Harry curiously but the green-eyed brunette snorted.

'I'll tell you my name AFTER I quit school, sold my house and went back here. My real name alone is a security risk that should not be spoken of in Tokyo Streets or I'll be forcefully dragged back against my will again.'

xxx

Shinou Temple...

'So Eiji has magic which was why he was able to go through.' Murata mused thoughtfully. 'What do you think of him, Shinou?'

'He is a child desperate to live.' said Shinou. 'He will do all means to live. He also brought with him a parasitic soul leech that is freeloading on his magic and whether or not he knows is up for debate. I'm a little worried about that.' he said rather cautiously. 'Even more...interesting, its a piece of a soul.'

'A piece?' Murata choked out in shocked disbelief. 'That can't be right?'

'That's what's latching on him.' Shinou frowned. 'I need to talk with that kid and you're coming!'

xxx

Ketsumei-Jou...

Harry was enjoying his time in the castle. Great hospitality aside and a huge-ass bedroom(apparently, VIP guests get such treatment), he could work as a chef, enabling the girls to focus on other jobs(and shave off one job off their yard-long list). He could cheat on ingredient preparation and cooking through magic, enabling him to feed the whole castle at once.

He had to do Psychometry on cuisines nobles and books and royalty usually eat and what the soldiers usually eat. And Harry was glad he studied cuisine popular to Japanese when he was here. And sushi and sashimi is a no-no in this world. He also experimented on making things tastier and softer to chew on and made his own personal cookbooks. But given this world's rather limited choices in condiments and rather medieval cooking equipment, he would have to compensate with magic and several transfigurations...and creativity. That and he asked the maids which is which and what is what before he takes over one of their jobs.

That, and he gets paid for it too. He was informed that 1 gold and 200 silver coins is equivalent to 70k yen in Earth by Conrad. A chef's job is no joke due to how many mouths the job has to feed. And Harry insists on doing it alone Yuuri was worried Harry might not make it in time for meals.

Harry just smile and mysteriously said, 'I have my ways.' and he proved it.

He made it in time for dinner, managing to feed 200 mouths, and make cuisine aesthetically suitable for royal taste. Presentation, smell, temperature, texture and taste...he passed, judging by the looks on their faces.

'Holy cow! You're THIS good a cook?!' Yuuri gasped out as they ate dinner that night.

'What can I say, I got years of practice and experimentation to get to my standards.' Harry said smugly. '200, 500, no difference to me!'


	2. Chapter 2

Bits and Pieces

After Harry's first day and debut at the castle...

'Sooo Eiji right? But that's an alias you're using so you won't be tracked down?' Yuuri asked his best friend while his fiancée was sticking around.

'My real name is in English, something people here are used to. Their names sound Earth German though.' said Harry. 'But until I sell my house in Japan, I'm not saying my real name.'

'Oh, my dad can handle that but since you'll be living here permanently, what'll you do with the money?' Yuuri asked him with a concerned frown.

'I dunno, charity? Give it to someone in need of a cancer treatment or organ transplant yet lacks funds? Yeah, it can go there. Earth money is useless here.' Harry snorted. 'I mean, your money is gold, silver and brass coins!' he laughed. 'Our money is like art paper here, seriously!' Yuuri sweatdropped. 'Well, what about you and your fiancée? Any progress yet?' Yuuri choked on his spit at this.

'He's being a wimp!' Wolfram huffed. 'I'm the one doing most of the work here!' he grumbled.

'Aiya Yuuri, you're the King here, adhere to this world's culture and customs or you'll crack otherwise.' Harry tut-tutted. 'Same-sex male marriage must be legal here for a very good reason, Earth rules no longer apply here you know? And in Japanese History, don't men back then take male lovers?' he asked. 'Japanese beliefs changed when Western Influence influenced Japan some 200 years ago...'

'Well yeah and I grew up in that kinda era.' Yuuri deadpanned. 'Had I been born and raised 300 years ago before that very western influence, I could adjust better!' he sighed.

'It seems even if you're King, Wolfram wears the pants until you learn how and take back the dominant seat.' Harry sighed, shaking his head. 'I bet you two haven't even kissed yet.' the two looked quite stabbed at that. 'I'm guessing not even holding hands?'

Silence...

'Oh, come on!' Harry whined almost childishly. 'That's it, when we go back to Earth, I'm giving you my manga as reading material and LEARN from it!'

'Manga?' Wolfram blinked.

'Japanese Comic Books.' and Harry smirked ferally. 'And the stuff I usually read, are VERY informative AND educational about this issue.'

'Ohhh!' Wolfram looked very interested now. Yeah, they're engaged but how do they 'do it'? He knows how to kiss, hug and hold hands, but...and nobody is teaching him yet as he is still not of age. He'll only be taught when he's a hundred!

Yuuri choked at this.

Harry reads _that kind of_ manga. Why else would he be so interested in their relationship? 'Why're you reading THAT kind of genre anyway?!'

'I read History and I got curious on how they do it!' Harry piped up. 'There's nothing like that in Britain at all!'

'You gotta be kidding me?! You and your unusual interests!'

xxx

That night, Wolfram cornered Harry on the way to his room. 'Hey, Eiji!'

'Hm?' Harry asked him. 'What is it? A nighttime snack?' he asked.

'Er no...I want that education now preferably.' said Wolfram rather nervously. 'I was told to wait until I'm 100 years old but that's 18 years from now!' he whined. 'I want to know what to do to make Yuuri want this!'

'Oh boy...you're both virgins, this is going to be tough.' Harry sighed, palming his face. 'There are things I'll have to teach orally and there are things you have to learn on your own, got that? We'll start at the gardens because I don't want anyone to get the damn wrong idea if anyone sees you go into my room. And you have to learn that women are scary gossips and we got a legion of maids working night shifts. Oh, and borrow my hearing aid...we'll talk in English, my native language so nobody's the wiser...that I'm giving you ahem, sexual education.' Harry chuckled as he took off his hearing aid(real name too long) and gave it to the blonde.

They went to the gardens and if anyone DID pass them by, the two teenagers were talking in an unknown language with Wolfram taking down notes seriously while occasionally blushing, and give out shocked outbursts...and questions. When Conrad got wind of this, he went to eavesdrop and to his horror, Harry was giving Wolfram 'advice' in English and what to do with Yuuri in bed because 'he is such a bottom and if you do a good job on him, he'll want more!' and broke the lessons up.

'I can understand English you two!' Conrad scolded the two startled teens with a twitching expression. 'I lived in Earth for twenty years after all!'

'Eek! Conrad!' Harry yelped, startled.

'And Wolfram, we have a good reason for that 100 year long wait!' Conrad scolded the blonde. 'You and his majesty are engaged but your bodies have not matured properly for that sort of thing yet and adolescence is when a mazoku's body is at its most frail sexually, especially for us men! So 18 years more to go and be patient!'

'Man, sucks to be you as the man in the relationship!' Harry chuckled. 'Us humans don't have such problems at 16!' he told the deflating blonde who now sported hitodama around his head.

'At least I can kiss!' Wolfram grumbled, and Conrad sighed. As a Servant, Harry can't refuse the orders of his superiors so he can't blame this one on the brunette.

xxx

Days passed by, even Harry would notice something when there's an unusual atmosphere in mealtimes but Yuuri seems oblivious to this.

Everyone else is hiding something from him and they looked nervously apprehensive.

Dear lord, obliviousness is NOT a good trait...but for now, he too, will shut up until he finds out what's going on using his magic. And he found that there's trouble in paradise and the advisors are trying to solve this on their own without worrying Yuuri by carrying on as normal. Soon however, he got an order to prepare food enough for 900 people before nightfall.

'900...are our VIPS coming with their personal guards by any chance, Gunter?' Harry asked Gunter in amused sarcasm.

'Yes sire, and please it has to be the very best.' said Gunter urgently.

'I know. There's trouble in paradise and Yuuri is the center of it.' Harry chuckled. 'He's so oblivious that's why your secrecy job is loads easier on you, right?' this surprised the white-clad man. 'However, as King, do not baby Yuuri too much. How will he grow and mature if he's raised as a King in high-quality cotton wool? last I checked, he can't even look Gwendal in the eye yet. If he can't even confidently face Lords properly...I'm sure you know what they'll think.'

'Well...yes.' said Gunter. 'As much as you're right, I still wish to protect his majesty's pure heart from the dark side of court politics.' he reasoned with a sigh.

'And said dark side is fast approaching as we speak, reaching with black, sharp-clawed bony hands preparing to strike. Prepare him well.' said Harry. 'I just hope they're reasonable and for Yuuri to successfully win them over if they're anything like the stuck-up brats I have to deal with where I came from.' he said wryly. 'We got a few hours before sundown and let's make it count!'

Gunter smiled.

However...while the party was successful...not all is well again as shown the next day. At breakfast, Yuuri gave a letter to Harry he could not quite understand, but with Harry's psychometry, he could. By scanning Wolfram's thoughts in this letter, he could 'read' it... 'Yuuri, if you want to go, we better. And fast.' he said as he gave the letter to Gunter. 'That letter is a fancified formal letter that says Wolfram wants to formally end your engagement and left to return home to Bielefeld Lands.'

'B-Break the Engagement and he went home?!' Yuuri sputtered out. 'Why'd he leave?!'

'Apparently, you didn't win over almost everybody.' said Harry. 'And that's why Wolfram went home to protect you and your rule. Because as your fiancée and Royal Consort, he's next in line to the throne as a very qualified heir apparent and he's getting pressured by his family head to succeed you. So he pulled this off to protect you.' everyone stared at him bug-eyed in stunned expressions of shock and astonishment.

'Damn, you're sharp, your highness!' Yozak gasped out. 'You concluded that much even though you're not involving yourself in affairs as a Royal Chef?!'

'Well, given my troubled background and freedom to 'grow up' when I ran away from my oppressors, I can pick up this much.' Harry shrugged. 'And I know that Wolfram truly cares when he seriously asked me for relationship advice eight days ago and now this.' he said grimly.

'He's serious...he used the formal language of dissolution.' said Gunter as he read what Harry called 'fancified formal letter'.

'When did he leave?' Conrad asked Yozak.

'Last night...someone saw him leave with his subordinates.' Yozak told him as Yuuri deflated in his seat.

'And that's not all.' said Gwendal. 'There are many in this country who opposes the alliance with human nations.' he said. 'And Waltrana, Wolfram's Family Head is a proud mazoku.'

'A proud pureblood eh?' Harry snorted. 'And Yuuri is a half-blood human and mazoku. I see where this is going. Purebloods who are proud of this are troublesome. So Yuuri, the Bielefelds will have a field day about this for sure...so what will you do? By now Wolfram is under House Arrest. But I doubt his family will do anything. Whether dissolved engagement or not, he still has powerful political clout due to his association with you and his accomplishments in your reign so he's fine.'

'Our opponent this time, is a Leader of the Ten Noble Aristocrats.' said Gunter. 'Although he is against us on the surface, he is not the kind of person to bring down evil consequences to our country. This should call down lasting shame on him.'

'So Yuuri...what will you do? Chase after your runaway bride or something else?' Harry asked Yuuri with a grin. Yuuri stood up.

'I'm going!' Yuuri said. 'There are different ways to go about this and I'll prove it! We'll bring him back home!'

'Good luck then.' Harry then turned to leave. 'Against a proud pureblood with a stubborn streak, you need to fight at your best.'

'Eiji, you're a little too interested in this.' Murata called out as Harry paused in his steps. 'Why?'

'Back in Earth...Yuuri and I are in the same position to our race. Him to the Mazoku and I to wizards and witches.' said Harry. 'We are central key figures with big influence and great power to our societies but there is one big difference between us.' he said stonily.

'A big...difference?' Murata questioned with his glasses glinting.

'Yuuri...he has family by his side and loyal advisors who wish for his best and the best of the country as a whole and work together to make things better. Me? I was all alone. If there are people with me, they want to control me and use me and I'm forced to deal with everything by myself just because. I couldn't trust anyone nor rely on anyone thus. And when my usefulness is over, I'm locked away in the house of my relatives who hate me and feeling is VERY mutual. And there are those who wants to kill me because I'm in the way when all I wanted is to be normal. Yuuri isn't like me. And I don't want him to end up like I did. They have forsaken me despite everything I've done and lost for them, I forsook them in turn. And my community who is fond of playing ostrich will soon realize I'm telling the truth all along. This time, I will not be there to clean up their mess. There will be no sacrificial scapegoat this time.' and he left Yuuri's office.

'Well...crap.' Yozak scratched his head. 'He has issues.'

'At least he's on our side.' said Gunter in relief. 'So he is a very important person in his society...wait, wizards and witches?'

'There are human tribes in Earth capable of natural magic.' Murata told them. 'One of my incarnations is a witch from Britain...and coincidentally, Harry is from Britain.' he said. 'And there's also a community in Japan. When we go back to Earth again, I'll get information about him from the Japanese Community.'

'Please do. I don't like an unknown factor even if he can be trusted and in favor of his majesty.' said Gwendal. 'In the meantime...'

'We fight our battle.' Yuuri smiled. 'I have to be strong and not end up like Eiji...its the last thing he wants.' and they left to bring Wolfram back home. The next day before breakfast...

The bathrooms...

Harry was just done bathing and dressed in his work uniform when Yuuri barged in with Murata whom he dragged in and Wolfram yelling, 'WAIT! GET BACK HERE YOU WIMP!'

Next thing Harry knew, they were flushed to Earth again.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Earth

At Earth, Harry wasted no time in going home by apparition, startling the heck out of Yuuri and Murata while still in the Shibuya Family Bathroom.

At his house, Harry wasted no time in taking out the deed to his house, packing up his belongings, and headed for Yuuri's house by apparating back.

'You're back.' Yuuri welcomed him in.

'Yeah...I packed up everything practical.' said Harry as he sat down on the couch. 'And I got the deed to my house too.'

'You're really serious about this.' said Murata.

'What's this about Ei-chan selling his house?' Miko asked Harry incredulously.

'Let's just say I'm living permanently elsewhere so I don't need that house anymore, Miko-san.' Harry smiled sweetly.

'You look like you're moving.' said Shori. He knew Harry because he was his brother's best friend in his baseball team and helped him get better in the sport.

'He said he'll move to Shin Makoku permanently.' said Yuuri as Harry inwardly gaped. His earth family knows! 'He's got really good reasons to move but let's not press the issue.' he said quickly before Shori could ask. 'Is dad gonna come home early?'

'Well, he'll be a bit late.' said Miko. 'Why is that, Ei-chan? You're moving to Shin Makoku and you can go there?'

'I'd like to hear this.' said Shori.

Harry sighed and explained. Only this time...his life story and why he decided 'To hell with it all.'

He got four horrified audience by the time he's done with it after about three hours of story-telling and to think he tried his best to summarize.

Murata was thinking that with all the cards dealt with him in life, he was willing to desert his community despite the role he played as its savior-figure. He is perfectly willing to abandon them all to their fate like what was done to him by Mob Mentality. However its also apparent that he is loyal only to someone or someplace that earned his loyalty. Given his innocent and naïve past and experiences that made him jaded, broken, and cynical, he is now choosing who to give his loyalty to and this time, he wanted to be double-sure his loyalty is well-earned by those he chose. And because he and Yuuri were best friends before Yuuri met him, this warrants watching over even if Harry made it clear he didn't want Yuuri to put up with the same grief he did.

'No wonder you're desperate.' said Shori with an audible gulp. 'But is it OK? Leaving them behind?'

'I tried hard so many times Shori-san and what do they do for me in turn?' Harry sighed wearily. 'I'm sick and tired of this relationship. I give and give yet they never give me the things I really want in my life. All I wanted is a home and family and a normal life. Instead they cause me more pain and grief. That's why I don't care anymore. I'm not as lucky as Yuuri regarding the people around us.' he said with a somber smile.

'But your godfather...' Yuuri choked out.

'I said I don't care anymore because he clearly doesn't.' said Harry sadly. 'He knows I'm desperate enough to abandon everything just to be with him as he is the only one who cares but he listens more to the Headmaster's wishes than his _family's_ wish as if its god's gospel. How can someone like that be family? He's probably enjoying his time somewhere where he's not known as a fugitive until they realized I'm gone.' he said bitterly. 'Maybe I'll find what I always wanted in Shin Makoku. I'm working as a Chef there.'

'As a chef? But you're 15!' Shori gasped out. 'And since you're free, shouldn't you enjoy teenage life more?'

'Nah, I shouldn't freeload on the castle.' said Harry. 'I do have my pride you know. So about the deed to my house, go sell it to charity or something, I really won't care. Earth money is useless over there.'

'I guess...I'll see what dad can do about it.' said Shori. 'You're really serious about this.'

'Yeah.' said Harry. 'I'll be glad to disappear from Earth forever.'

'That would be bad for business, Lord Potter.' the Shibuyas, Murata and Harry yelped to see a goblin in the house.

'Erm...you would be, Mr...?' Harry choked out.

'I am Kirisawa, Director of Gringotts Japanese Branch.' said Kirisawa. 'British Director Ragnok contacted Directors all over the world regarding you as one moment you literally disappeared, causing your Family Vault in London to shut down, causing quite a panic to British Branch because the Potter Family is one of their biggest customers. And I heard quite the interesting story...' he sighed. 'It seems you intend to disappear to another dimension and by doing so, causes the vaults to shut down which usually means the client is dead.' he explained.

'I see...' Harry mused. 'So what will the goblins do when I intend on disappearing forever, Kirisawa-dono?' Harry asked the goblin a bit worriedly.

'Well, we cannot touch the contents of the client's vaults even if they're long dead.' said Kirisawa. 'Because generations later, a suitable heir may pop up and be eligible to claim your fortune. You know British Practice of disowning Squib Children. Their descendants may be Potter enough to be eligible to inherit your family's fortune. Please leave instructions for that scenario sir.'

'Humm...do you have a full audit of my family vault?' Harry asked Kirisawa.

'Yes. Given the Potter Family's history that dates back 800 years ago, you're about rich enough to pay off Japan's National Debt but be bankrupt after that.'

Many eyes popped out. Miko fainted.

'And due to this, you are Britain's wealthiest wizard because your family wasn't prideful enough to show off their wealth by holding lavish parties, buying every luxurious thing they see and participating in auctions, but they DO give charities once in a while...but those charities stopped since your grandparents' deaths and the First Wizarding War.'

'Japan's National Debt is 40 Trillion Dollars.' Shori choked out. 'And you're giving up that kinda money?!' he asked Harry in disbelief. 'You're a nutcase!' he cried in sheer indignancy that someone this rich is willing to abandon that big of a money. 'At least keep it or take it with you to Shin Makoku!'

'Yeah, take it Eiji! You're insane if you don't!' Yuuri choked out. 'Enjoying life literally means that! There's no freedom without money you know!'

To Harry, that made sense. He wanted to do a lot of things in his life. And isn't wizarding money gold, silver and brass too?

'But the thing is, I have to be 17 to gain access to my family vaults and I drained my Trust Vault to get here...but what if I pay the goblins 10 percent of that money to make arrangements, Kirisawa-san?' Harry asked the goblin who gaped. Is this boy...SERIOUS?!

'10 percent of 40 Trillion?!' Kirisawa choked. 'That's way too big!'

'Hey, I have to get away fast and I'm willing to pay that big to get things done fast so I can get the hell out of here!' Harry cried. 'I'll make it 15 if I have to!'

'You, are certifiably _insane_.' Kirisawa shook his head weakly and looked almost faint. 'I will be in conference with Lord Ragnok about this so PLEASE stay in one place.' and he was gone.

'You are insane Eiji.' Yuuri shook his head when a question popped in his head. 'Wait a minute...what's wizard money like if you're willing to take it with you?'

'Well, its also solid gold, silver and brass coins. Only, with goblin coinage and two centimeters bigger than shin makoku currency.' Harry explained. 'I'll have to ask Gunter who will melt my money and reforge my money into shin makoku money so I can actually use my fortune over there.'

'Oh...'

Murata on the other hand, looked like he was near a nervous breakdown. Wizard money is solid gold, silver and bronze...and bigger than the other side's currency? That means if all that money is melted and reforged, Harry is just as wealthy as the Aristocrats! Yikes! His job at the castle then is only pocket money!

xxx

Britain...

Ragnok gaped at Kirisawa's magic hologram in disbelief as the two were in conference regarding one of their wealthiest clients. He decided to pay Japan a visit, after packing the entirety of the Potter Fortune in a special Treasure Chest, already subtracting the 10 percent off the fortune which was the biggest goblins could ever get. British and Japanese Branches are damn lucky but this may be the last time they'll do business with the Potter Family as the last heir is serious about this.

xxx

Two days later...

'So our insane client is here for the time being.' said Ragnok dryly to the Japanese Director Kirisawa. They were in front of the Shibuya House.

'Yes. 10 percent of 40 Trillion indeed.' Kirisawa shuddered. 'While I understand his desperation, we on the other hand, are lucky bastards. Even if we split that 10 percent between our branches, its still too big. Its the biggest a wizard has ever given us.'

'Might as well.' Ragnok shrugged as they came inside by usual fashion. Luckily for the only person inside, he was alone.

xxx

'So it was possible...' Harry mused in relief. 'Freedom is almost there.' he sighed wistfully.

'So there is really this alternate dimension you can go to wherein our money is somewhat usable when melted and re-coined.' said Ragnok, shaking his head.

'Yes.' said Harry. 'That's mostly why I'm willing to bring my fortune with me after practically 'killing' the Potter Lineage in this world.' he chuckled. 'Ohhh I'd love how the Daily Prophet will write that...' he was borderline fantasizing by now in glee, complete with clasped hands and interlaced fingers.

'Well, if you're interested, I got these for you but I doubt it can shave off that 10 percent you easily gave away.' said Ragnok wryly as with a snap of his fingers, out came a carton box labeled Baily Prophet. 'And this contains your entire fortune.' he took out a complicated-looking treasure chest with seven locks. 'Only your blood can open these keyholes with each lock letting out a portion of your fortune. So take great care in opening them unless you want to flood a room.' he said wryly. 'They're sorted accordingly. I however, must make quick leave due to my duties as Director.'

'Alright...thank you very much for your time and efforts, Lord Ragnok, Kirisawa-dono.' Harry thanked the elderly goblins respectfully who vanished. 'Finally...I'm completely free. Its almost too good to be true.' Harry sighed wistfully. He took out his backpack and shrunk the two items with his powers. He then spent the day napping on the couch.

xxx

'So this is his house.' said Shori as he took out a camera. If they were selling the house, furniture included, they should know what the house looks like at least. It has a beautiful garden full of different types of Lily Flowers in good landscape arranging on the lawn, a stone path leading to the door from beyond the gate, and house in question, is a beautiful house with two floors. 'I seriously can't believe he's fine with selling this off to charity.'

'I've been here on sleepovers.' said Yuuri. 'His furniture is just as...classy. So are the bathrooms and bedrooms. He's a certifiable financial nutcase as we now find out.'

'We have a guy wanting to run away from everything.' Murata shrugged. 'Maybe we'll see a different person once we go back to Shin Makoku. The real Lord Potter.' he mused as they explored the house. Harry lived a nice, fancy life with luxurious furniture, decorations...and Yuuri had informed his brother and friend that he has four spare guest rooms just incase.

'Well, perfect for a family at any rate, its sell-able. Though whoever wants to buy this house will have to renovate a room for the parents' use.' said Shori. 'I just have to talk to Dad and Bob about this, then we can make arrangements to sell it.' he said. 'Although how can we explain the furniture...they're also the latest brands of electronics, appliances and the gaming consoles...' he scratched his head. 'Damn rich kids. I wonder if we can convince him to give us his gaming consoles and games at least.' he sounded rather hopeful. PS3 and XBOX are fucking expensive and so are games in their damn original formats, not pirate copies.

'You don't need to ask, he'll just give it to you in a heartbeat if you bring up the topic.' Murata drawled wryly.

And he was right when Shori asked Harry who simply said 'Meh, you can take whatever.'

Damn rich kids indeed. Murata however, asked for his PS1 console and games since they were more his type as PS2, PS3 and XBOX games were more actions and sports types that weren't his types.

xxx

Harry stayed with the Shibuyas for the meantime while avoiding to use magic after shrinking Ragnok's two presents in order to avoid detection, while helping in the Shibuya House. Harry had formally withdrawn from High School by making up some lie that 'his father got promoted but they have to relocate to Aichi Prefecture'and would spend the week preparing to move'. In reality, he's staying in the Shibuya Residence until Yuuri and Murata spends enough time in school.

And he got sent a Daily Prophet issue and the title was, 'HARRY POTTER'S MYSTERIOUS DEATH! FAMILY VAULTS SHUT DOWN! GRINGOTTS LAMENTING LOSS OF A BIG CLIENT!'

Harry kept this to himself as personal entertainment, gleaning dark, morbid satisfaction. He hated the fact that they only care when he's gone but never do when he's there. And Voldemort and the Death Eaters have gotten active since and more bold since his disappearance, the Rogue Dementors snacking on his childhood tormentors who was just at the wrong place at the wrong time and Petunia's actions in the Wizengamot Court.

He took dark delight in the fact that he somehow proved that Voldemort was back and Dumbledore is publicly damaged at the same time.

He was vindictive against him for sending him to Durskaban each and every time. And Hogwarts, the safest place in the world?

Hah!

Harry had nearly died in that school four times.


End file.
